


Rebel Queen

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cure, Dark, Eggs, Experiments, M/M, Maturity, Rape, Revenge, Seeker Life, finding yourself, fluffly, guinea pig, power, sparkling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Megatron is tired of the failures of Starscream and decides to give Shockwave permission to do any kind of experiment he wants to do with the seeker. After much suffering, the Decepticon seeker lost the will to stay alive until something changes it all.
Relationships: Predaking/Starscream, Predaking/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another crazy old fic idea that I had and that I'm putting into practice! WarmMugOfTea will guide us again being my Beta for yet another crazy story evolving my favorite Decepticon! Feel free to give Kudos, Comment and even make requests for what you would like to see in this fic (I'm trying to expand) and, without further ado, here we go!

Megatron stood in the medical wing looking at Starscream's immobile body on the berth after yet another failed mission where another energon mine exploded, and the seeker was caught right in the middle of the explosion. The leader Decepticon was already tired of the failures that the Second in Command made. Vehicons, Erradicons and other Decepticons did not seem to follow the orders Starscream gave to the bots and because of that the number of failed missions only increased.

He needed an example.

Megatron never cared much about Starscream; he only saw the other as a useful tool due to the seeker's high intellect and his willpower to continue surviving during this war that had lasted four millennia. Megatron saw the seeker lose everything, saw him lose the city he loved , saw him lose the bot he loved and be blamed for it, saw him lose all prestige and the awards he won and saw him lose his Trine, the ones he considered as brothers. Starscream had nothing left but his freedom now. Well, he could stand to lose that too.

Starscream was, perhaps, the last of his kind. But even so, that would not stop him from being used for the last time.

"He's all yours, Shockwave."

Megatron left the medical wing giving space for a bot, as tall as he and with a single red eye, to enter to collect the long-awaited prize he so wanted. Scientist Decepticon had wanted to run experiments on the seeker for a long time, but Megatron prevented him, but now that he had permission from his leader, there was nothing or anyone, that could stop him.

The doctor Decepticon, a fancy red bot, watched as the cyclops took the seeker who was still unconscious after treatment. Although he didn't consider himself a friend of Starscream, he felt sorry for the fragile silver bot. A cruel fate awaited him for he was now nothing more than a toy and a laboratory rat for any cruel experiment the scientist had in mind. Not even Knockout wanted something like that for Starscream, no Decepticon wanted something like that for any bot, but Megatron had already spoken.

Vehicons and Erradicons left the Shockwave path that took Starscream in their arms to his laboratory. The looks the drones had when they saw the Second in Command being taken by the mad scientist was a mixture of fear, pity and, mainly, of relief that they were not being taken to the laboratory. Megatron watched the scene on the camera with Soundwave, the head spy, and communications leader and Third in Command, now future Second in Command. Shockwave closed the door to his laboratory after entering with Starscream.

If the cyclops bot had a mouth, there would be a smile more morbid than that of the leader Decepticon himself.


	2. Chapter 2

When Starscream woke up, he found himself trapped in a small cell so small that he could not continue to sit upright or move his wings. It didn't take long for the seeker to start complaining. After a lot of complaints and no threats of harm, he realized he was in Shockwave lab. Fear and panic started to fill his spark.

Megatron often threatened to give him to the scientist, empty words to Starscream, as he was crucial to the Decepticon cause. Besides, it was he who created the weapons for Megatron's army. Weapons such as the cannon that the leader Decepticon himself used. And the proton cannon of the Nemesis. Something about Megatron had changed since he had given it to the scientist as a gift. Starscream tried to fire the weapons to destroy the cell, but he no longer had access to the command to activate the blasters. His missiles were gone, as well as the blade that he had hidden in his subspace, to make matters worse he could not transform himself into his alt mode, he no longer had the T-Cog. The panic worsened when the seeker saw Shockwave entering the lab holding a data-collecting datapad.

Shockwave approached the cell and started entering data "Day one".

Starscream knew that he would be experimented on by the scientist, but he still hoped that Megatron would want him back after a while because he was important. He had to be.

The days turned into weeks, and there was still no sign of anyone wanting to get him out of there, the seeker was starting to show signs of madness for staying too long locked in a small cage and without having access to wind, let alone access to be able to fly. To make matters worse, Shockwave just fed him enough that he didn't go into stasis.

It was another miserable day for Starscream, the ground near the cage and something outside it already contained claw marks from the seeker, who was trying unsuccessfully to get out. Today would be another day of data collection. Starscream was never so afraid, not even of Megatron, as he was now and the feeling only increased when Shockwave now came to him. For a minute, the seeker thought he would the scientist would remove him from the cage since he had opened the small cell door, however, even before Starscream could move, or even sigh in relief, he felt a terrible pain coming from his left-wing. Shockwave had ripped the seeker's wing off with pure brute force.

Starscream lived by his name.

Seconds later, the seeker screamed again. His other wing got ripped off like the first. Starscream could feel the hot energon running down his back.

"Day twenty-two" was all Starscream heard before losing consciousness.

The days continue to pass, and each day the seeker more of his will to live, almost three months later he didn't even react when Shockwave picked him up to inject some substance into his energy lines. Shockwave wrote down the reactions that the seeker had if he had any. Starscream tried to kill himself a few times, every attempt, Shockwave was able to stop him, so he stopped taking Energon, but then the scientist injected it directly into his lines. Starscream was now just a broken toy, tied so he wouldn't try to kill himself and in his mouth, he had a kind of muzzle to keep him from biting his tongue.

Shockwave stopped writing and left for a moment leaving the seeker alone. When the scientist left, it was the only time Starscream felt a little safe. Just a little.

Shockwave, unfortunately, did not leave for a long time and returned. But this time he brought with him one of his creations, Predacon. The dragon showed no interest in the seeker, and Starscream was too tired and injured to pay attention to anything that Shockwave was trying to plan for him now.

The big dark lilac bot removes the seeker from his small cell. And injects something into his neck cord and then throws Starscream on the floor. Starscream tries to gather strength to get up, but he falls back to the ground with every attempt. The Predacon just watched with his amber eyes the little silver bot and the destroyed state he was in and the heavy chains he had on his wrist. The chains were firmly attached to the laboratory wall, and they inhibited Starscream from going very far, but at least it gave him a little freedom to move around.

The Predacon now raised its head and watched the seeker. It seemed to have all his attention in that small, fragile silver shape. Starscream started to feel hot as if it was burning inside. The dragon had now risen slightly and started to smell the air. Shockwave was just a distance away and wrote down all the data he collected from the two.

Shockwave's creation stood up and moved towards Starscream, who curled up like a ball because of the heat invading his systems. Starscream knew what was going on with him. He was in heat, and his body was screaming for a partner, but he also knew that artificially induced. Perhaps because of what the cyclops had injected into him. Seekers only went into heat when they felt happy and safe and, sure enough, Starscream hadn't felt those emotions since the beginning of the war, maybe even before.

Starscream felt pure panic when a large shadow covered him, the Predacon was now on top of him, smelling every part of his body, starting at the neck and then travelling down. In a moment of panic; he managed to move his claws and hit the dragon in the face.  
Bad move. 

The Predacon was slightly irritated by what the seeker did and pressed it under his claw and continued to smell him. Starscream tried to break free, but it was impossible, he was not strong enough to fight the dragon. He was like a little scaplet fighting against a Dragon. 

The Predacon licked the seeker's neck and then proceeded to lick his injured chassis. Starscream had wounds practically all over his body, but the scars on his back where his wings used to be were the most visible. The dragon started to go lower, and when Starscream noticed where the dragon's destination was. He tried to break free, at any cost.

A small groan came out of the seeker's mouth when the dragon started to lick his valve, but the moan soon turned into a muffled cry of fear when the predacon used his sharp teeth and tore off the piece of metal that covered the seeker's valve.

Starscream feels his body getting even hotter when Predacon inserted his tongue into the little seeker's valve, looking like he wants to taste every corner. It didn't take long for Starscream to overload, hard, which caused the Predacon to withdraw his tongue and lick his face.

The dragon released the seeker under his claws and turned him over. Now he was licking the scars on Starscream's back. The seeker was tired after the intense overload he had. But he didn't have time to recover because he felt something big and thick start nudge his valve. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a big spike of predominantly silver colour and with dark orange bio-lights and hints of yellow and all he could do was give a muffled cry of pain when the Predacon's huge spike entered his valve.

The Predacon was a brute and made quick moves where he got deeper and deeper into Starscream while the seeker couldn't do anything about it and just feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure that he didn't want to feel. Energon saliva started to come out from the muzzle's side, and Starscream's vision began to black until the second overload stronger hit him. He was not the only one, Predacon's charge peaked also, and he ejaculated strongly inside the small Starscream valve.

Starscream felt like the hot liquid entering directly into the tank. And when he thought it was over since the dragon was removing his spike from inside. And when it was almost all out, the predacon shoved it back inside again in a single movement. Starscream's body arched while his valve got eaten for a second time, without having time for him to rest or get some air.

The act lasted for almost two hours, Predacon had a lot of stamina and didn't seem to want to end anytime soon, not even when Starscream lost consciousness he stopped. The seeker's conscience came and went, and Predacon kept breeding him, and when he finally decided to stop, his fluids covered Starscream. It was then that Predacon picked him up gently and placed him closer to his lying body and started cleaning the seeker. Starscream was too tired to understand the situation he was in now and just gave himself up to recharge.

Shockwave then wrote down the new date he had gotten and how the Predacon now seemed to take care of the seeker after having toasted him. There were many more things that the scientists wanted to put into practice.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been days since Starscream became a kind of "prize" for Predacon. Whenever the dragon returned from a successful mission, the seeker was "presented" to him by Shockwave and the dragon fragged him. It had become such a common occurrence that Starscream no longer fought or tried to kill himself. The will to live had completely left the seeker who concluded that he deserved to suffer for everything he had done in the past. For not being able to save his friend and love from his life, for never declaring his love to him, for leaving his Trine behind, resulting in the death of Thundercracker and Skywarp, for not having fought any more, for having imposed more. He deserved to suffer.

The door opened, and Shockwave poked his head "You have five minutes", Starscream heard the door close and a noise, but he was so weak that he didn't even bother to try to see who was now gently held his face,

"Primus ... what did he do to you?"

Starscream recognized the voice, it was Knockout, but his voice was not the usual petty and playful tone but a tone of someone who was concerned. The doctor Decepticon looked at his wounds, the lack of wings, the scars and the mark on his neck, which were teeth marks. A few days ago Predacon had bitten there as if it had marked his property.

Knockout began to examine Starscream, who throughout the process said nothing and did not move, just let himself be touched. The Air Commander, who was all proud and full of himself, was reduced to a piece of a scrap of metal with no life. When Knockout arrived to see if everything was fine with the Starscream's spark he stopped the touch. Confusion covered his face. Knockout then touches the place harder, which made Starscream give a little groan of pain and it was just at that moment that Shockwave appeared saying that the time was up and took Knockout away from the seeker.

"Don't worry, Starscream! I will get you out of here! I will make you come back!"

Empty words, the seeker thought. There was no way he could get out of this hell, The Pit itself. Starscream was waiting to be taken by the Allspark.

Knockout never ran so fast in his life, not even when he was taking part in the street races, as he ran through the corridors of the Nemesis and headed to the throne room where Megatron and Soundwave were.

"We have to bring Starscream back !!" the red bot huffed through laboured breaths.

Soundwave didn't even care what was said and kept typing on his big computer looking for signs from the Autobots while collecting new data. Megatron just got a little better on the throne. Ge didn't seem moved either.

"Lord Megatron, we need to rescue Starscream from Shockwave's hands! He is very bad,"

"It's what he deserves, Knockout. Why should I care?"

"Shockwave him ... he tore off the wings of Starscream ... he's chained and malnourished." Knockout realizes that nothing he said was of value to Megatron and he started to get furious "We have a duty to save him! He's a member of the Decepticons,"

Now it was Megatron's turn to be furious "He's not a Decepticon anymore!"

"Starscream is carrying an egg !!"

Soundwave has now stopped moving his long digits from the keyboard and looks at Knockout who was desperate.

"I don't know how Shockwave managed to do that but Starscream is carrying an egg,"

Seekers, unlike the grounders, had a unique way of reproducing. It was shrouded in mystery and what caused many stories to follow because of that. One of the best-known rumours was that seekers would lay eggs instead of gestating in the tank.

"What did you say, Knockout?"

Knockout swallows a little dry "Starscream has an egg inside it, possibly already fertile but, due to the state it is in now it is possible that he and the possible sparkling die. Starscream is not receiving adequate food to stay alive, let alone continue with the pregnancy,"  
at that moment, Knockout saw that he had done the right thing by asking Megatron's permission to be able to see the seeker. It had been almost four months since they had heard from him. that it was worth filling the leader Decepticon nearly every day until he got his authorization.

Megatron now looked at Soundwave as if he wanted his opinion or rather. He needed his advice.

"Sparkling: rare occasion. Opinion: recover Starscream. Long-term mission: repopulate Cybertron,"

"Primus !!" Megatron got up and started to go to the Shockwave lab, followed by Knockout and Soundwave now.

Upon arriving at the site Shockwave bowed to the leader "Lord Megatron, I have new data that requires your attention,"

"I'll see that later Shockwave, where Stars-" Megatron then saw Starscream. The wingless seeker huddled in a ball in the corner of the laboratory. He had chains on his wrists and had dried fluids all over his body. Along with claw marks and teeth all over his body, he had signs of fatigue and malnutrition. Megatron thought he would never get to that point.

"Shockwave ... I will get Starscream again, You can continue your experiments with another aerial bot of your choice,"

"Of course, my lord." Shockwave would never disobey an order from Megatron "Here is all the research data" Shockwave gives Megatron the datapad he used for the experiment

"Knockout, heal Starscream's wounds and keep him alive,"

Needless to say twice, Knockout went to the seeker next to Soundwave who now took the fragile silver bot in his arms and with a tentacle, he took the wings that lay in a corner, and both went immediately to the med-bay.

It has been a long day in recent times. Knockout managed to resume the wings of Starscream and make them functional again in addition to having managed to save his life, but the scars on his back would stay with him forever. Even if they painted the entire seeker with new paint, scars were still visible, and Knockout knew it, everyone knew it, even Starscream.

Starscream stayed in the medical wing because he still felt weak, but he was healthy and gradually gaining strength. The whole time he said nothing, the last sound came from him when he thanked Knockout for taking him out. The seeker shivered as he the doctor and his assistant, Breakdown cleaned and polished him. Knockout took great care in cleaning the wings. The doctor didn't want to imagine the pain that Starscream must have felt when ripped from him.

Days later, Starscream was much better, and he had left the medical wing and was now in his new quarter because the old one belonged to the new Air Commander, Dreadwing. Starscream did not care about the change of room or even for having the ranking stripped from him. He had changed; he was no longer that bot who thought he was superior and better than the others and full of sarcasm. Now he was an obedient soldier who obeyed his superiors' orders.

Starscream was finally broken as Megatron always wanted but, somehow, leader Decepticon was not happy with that. Of course, he always wanted the seeker to obey, but that was on a different level. Starscream looked more like a drone than a seeker.

Starscream went back to his much smaller quarters and started to destroy the berth and the table. Using his claws, he began to dismantle everything until he had thin, long pieces of metal and picked up those pieces and setting up a kind of nest on the ground and only stopped when he thought it was perfect.

The nest had the sharpest points to the outside as if to keep enemies away, the inside being completely smooth. The nest was of a size where Starscream could fit in if he curled up and there was space to keep the egg that was on the way protected as well.

"I had imagined that I would do this with Skyfire or with TC and Warp ... I never imagined that I would have to do it myself, " a single tear ran across Starscream's face and was quickly removed by the same. "I can't be more accommodating, for the sake of my sparkling I need to compose myself!" Starscream increased the temperature of his room before leaving to get more things for the nest.

The weeks went by without much trouble. It seemed that Starscream had returned to what it was before but now much more mature and attentive. He was still sarcastic, but he knew the right time to be, and his productivity increased. He was also obeying more orders and giving an opinion on how attacks and raids should go. He was gradually becoming a great leader, even though he no longer had any rank.

Megatron was not understanding anything about that sudden change until he stopped to read the datapad Shockwave had given him with the information he got through the seeker experiments. Experiments to see if rumours about the species were real or not. Most of the tales were not true, but some proved to be genuine,  
"Behavior changes if seekers could not fly"; "Boss of will to live when the wings were taken off"; "Behavior change during egg gestation and after birth". This last part interested Megatron the most, this change that he saw Starscream was undergoing so he decided to read data about just that change.

"Seekers who are waiting for eggs show a change of behaviour to protect their creations, and they can become vicious if they think they are in danger. Seeker Carriers mature quickly as new programs go online and keep them throughout life to be able to protect the young as well as create new ones. Seekers are known to have a large number of sparklings throughout their lives and can have 15 to 20 sparklings throughout their lives. They are highly protective of his creations and face threats far greater than the frame itself with veracity to protect the nest. Seekers need a Trine to protect themselves and protect those who are caring for the eggs. A seeker without Trine or someone to care for is extremely dangerous and volatile. "

There was more information, but Megatron had to stop reading because his presence was requested, something about finding a body.

Megatron arrived at the scene. On the ground, there was the body of a Vehicon completely dismantled the with claw marks. Another nearby Vehicon swore to have seen Starscream attack the drone with great fury when it said he could not get all the blankets from the deposit and the problems did not stop there. Shockwave was asking for a meeting with Megatron.


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron had a headache when he went to the throne room to see what Shockwave wanted. The Cyclops bot was waiting for him next to a bot, which was taller than the leader Decepticon, dark orange with touches of silver, black and yellow and his eyes were amber. What was just a small headache turned out to be a migraine when Shockwave said what he wanted.

"What do you want, Shockwave? I don't think I heard you very well" Megatron ran his fingers between the cracks in his eyes trying to see if his headache would subside,

"Lord Megatron, I'm here asking you to return Starscream to me."

"Shockwave ... I think I was very clear in saying that experiments with him are no longer needed."

"I'm not asking to experiment on the seeker,"

Megatron leaned back in his throne "Why do you want him back then?"

"I want my mate back!" A mysterious bot said

Megatron looked at the bot and then at Shockwave as if asking for an explanation.

"This, Lord Megatron, is the Predacon"

"Predaking" the orange bot corrected,

"As you can see, it looks like he gained the ability to transform after seeing the other bots,"

"And what does this have to do with Starscream, Shockwave?" His patience was already running out

"Well, my lord, as you can see-"

Shockwave did not finish speaking orange Predaking lost his temper and stood up to face Megatron,

"I demand that you return my mate, Starscream,"

Megatron rose from the throne and stood before the Predaking. The two stood facing each other, and it seemed just a few steps away from starting to fight, Megatron would never accept anyone talking in that kind of tone to him.  
That was until a very irritated seeker came in "Soundwave, I am being fed inferior energon! I will not stand this! I need at least mid-grade for my sparkling to develop healthily, "

Starscream stopped his rant and saw the bot staring at Megatron. Upon seeing the seeker, Predaking immediately forgot the little standoff with the leader Decepticon and went to Starscream, taking him by the hand.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? How's the development of our egg?"

Starscream took some klicks to gather all the information and connect the dots.

It took less than a nano klick for the seeker to take him by the arm and throw him out the throne room window.

"No. There is no 'our egg', there is only MY EGG, MY SPARKLING,"

Megatron watched the seeker compose himself. The grey bot was quite surprised by Starscream's attitude as he had never faced a problem before. Either he ran away, or he made other people do his dirty work. Him standing against a mech twice his size without cowering was a feat, much less defenestrating him.

Predaking came back inside by the same way he was thrown out of: through the window.

"I like it when you fight, it makes you look harder to catch," the predacon had to bend down a bit to avoid being hit by Starscream's blaster. The seeker would have given a few more "goodies" to the dragon, but Breakdown came in saying that Knockout wanted to see him for some more tests and, for the sake of his sparkling, Starscream left the Predacon aside and went to the medical wing. Predaking would have followed if not for Breakdown and Soundwave.

"Get out of my way! I need to be with my mate!"

"You: you are not Starscream's mate."

If looks could kill, Soundwave would have fallen lifeless on the ground right there,

"Not to mention that as far as I know Starscream hates you. He hates you and Shockwave. He doesn't want to see you two, even if you gave him the purest and best quality energon."

"What are you talking about? Starscream left to be marked by me, so he is my companion,"

"Starscream: too weak and too broken after being used for experiments. Soon: Starscream didn't know it was being scored."

"Not to mention that you didn't do any of the courtship steps,"

Predaking looked blankly at Breakdown, "Courtship?"

"Geez ... you don't even know ..." Breakdown started to leave and was followed by Predaking, who kept asking him questions about the seekers' courtship.

Soundwave went to his workplace to continue his duties. Megatron now looked at the cyclops scientist for an answer.

"Explain," Megatron's tone made it very clear that he was furious,

Shockwave began to explain that he put Starscream in a kind of false heat to see if his programs would respond as if he was in real heat. He then got Predacon to participate in the experiment to see if he would react.

Not only did the dragon react well to the experiment, but he also started to create a kind of bond with the seeker and started to see him as a companion, a mate. The way that Predacon marked Starscream was through the bite on his neck, perhaps because of his instincts.  
When the seeker was no longer in the lab, Predacon became restless and only stayed where Starscream's smell was most prominent. Because of this loneliness, he learned to put himself in bipedal alt mode. He even learned to talk after finding out about his mate's pregnancy.

In other words, Predaking had made Starscream his mate and was now protective of the other. Even though he didn't know much about the world yet and how seekers act when they're waiting. The dragon was so innocent that he didn't even know what courting was.  
This ignorance caused a small explosion after the Predacon tried to get into the seeker's quarters.  
The Predacon was now more interested than ever in winning over the seeker, even though said seeker just blasted him through a wall.

The days went on smoothly. The silence was due to Starscream never leaving his quarters. The most you could see of the seeker was when Predaking placed precious and shiny stones on his door as a form of courtship for the Raptor, stones that Starscream picked up since he liked shiny and valuable things, or when Knockout or Soundwave left cubes of energon at the door so he could eat.

In secret, Starscream laid the egg and was incubating it in the nest in his quarters. At least until that moment when Megatron, tired of seeing that Starscream was no longer present to do his tasks, decided with Soundwave to go to the seeker's room and enter using the master code.


	5. Chapter 5

Warm. That was the first thing Megatron thought when entering Starscream's quarters. The seeker had increased the temperature of the room until it was nearly a sauna.  
But the Warlord did not care about the heat. He needed Starscream working again, by force if needed.

He was surprised to find neither a berth nor the table, and when he looked better, he saw the nest in the corner of the room. He walked carefully around the sharp pieces of the nest, to not be impaled by the twisted metal. Soundwave wisely stayed inside.

When Megatron got close enough to the nest, he found Starscream lying on top of several blankets, in recharge embracing an egg with one hand. It was the size of an ostrich egg, red with black and silver stripes. Megatron was surprised, it was the first time he saw a seeker egg but his surprise soon became a curiosity, and he reached out to touch it.

Soundwave, outside, started to hear things being broken and hissing. Megatron flew out of Starscreams quarters into a wall. The Decepticon sported a deep claw mark on his chest, right across his badge with some shallower, blaster marks. Creeping slowly he peeked into the room. Starscream was arched over his egg, wings and body fully raised, hissing. Starscream looked like a rebellious cat, which made the lilac bot remember Ravage, also how to deal with the situation.  
strong  
Megatron got up after being thrown out of the room, surprised at how Starscream's small body could lift so much. Megatron was about to complain to the seeker when Soundwave silenced him and removing a medium-quality energy cube from the subspace. Megatron didn't understand anything, but he knew he could trust Soundwave.

Soundwave stood at the door looking at the feral Starscream that still made sounds and kept his distance while protecting his egg, and that's when Soundwave showed him the cube. The seeker started to diminish the hissing until he stopped completely, but they still all raised, and the wings were moving up and down. Soundwave took two steps, reducing the distance between the two and offered the cube of energon to the seeker who promptly took the cube already starting to eat it.

Starscream, deciding that Soundwave was not a threat, went back to lying next to the red egg again and placing the egg closer to his chassis with more heat. Soundwave then went a little closer and set two more cubes next to the seeker, using his tentacles while watching Starscream gradually go back into recharge again hugging the egg. Soundwave took a part of the blankets, and covered both the Raptor and his egg and left the door closing.

"Starscream: incubating the egg. Active primary protective instincts."

"I noticed that part, Soundwave." Megatron runs his hand over the claw mark on his chasis "How long will he be like this? Wild?"

"Duration: uncertain. Probably until the end of the incubation,"

Megatron grumbles under his breath, "How long will it take? I need him to get back to work."

"Incubation time: uncertain. Sparkling creation time: about five complete orbital cycles."

"Five years ?! Will we have to deal with Starscream being protective and volatile for five years ?!" Megatron said aghast,

"Correct. Starscream: won't be back to work until sparkling has completed armour development,"

Megatron thought of all the curses in his head to refer to Starscream and his bloody egg. Sparklings have no armour when they are born, instead, slowly forming over the years. Waiting five years for the seeker to get back to his tasks was too long.  
rather  
"Is there a solution?"

"Only one."

Megatron looks at Soundwave for answers,

"Solution: select a bot to help Starscream create sparkling when it hatches. Reason: Starscream no longer has Trine or a trusted partner."

If he could hear Megatron's gears spin by the force of anger, he needed the seeker back to the war fights so he had no choice but to accept.

"You are the most capable in raising Sparklings, Soundwave, but even with this help, how long until Starscream gets back to work?"

"Starscream: if he accepts the help, in a few weeks he will be able to fight the Autobots again, There is a catch: he will not be able to stay away from his sparkling for long,"

"Fine, fine, Whatever, Until his sparkling has fully developed armour he can be responsible for taking care of the energon mines in sectors C and D,"

"Understood"

"Let the rest of the Decepticons know about the current state of Starscream and don't let anyone approach his quarter until the egg hatches. I want to avoid casualties."

Soundwave makes a small reference and leaves there to carry out orders. Megatron returns to the throne room where a new Decepticon. She was a bounty hunter and collector, trapped on the planet because her aircraft broke down. She had two different alt modes, which Megatron saw as an advantage for the war against Autobots.

The new Decepticon was a predacon spider that could turn in a helicopter. Who looked intently at Megatron's throne before he sat down.

Predacon stood in front of leader Decepticon and makes and bowed exuberantly,

"Airachinid at your service, Lord Megatron


	6. Chapter 6

Megatron neared the verge of exploding, not only because Starscream didn't accept the idea of sharing his sparkling creation, but he also had to hear from the seeker a few good things about it. And the worst thing, he couldn't reply because everything Starscream said in his face after the grey bot tried to enter his quarter again without permission to inform about the idea of sharing the care of the egg that hasn't hatched.  
Resentments of years, perhaps centuries or more the seeker kept to himself for not having the courage to say in front of his Master. Today, it came out like a flood, and the Warlord only escaped after getting a verbal whipping from the seeker.

Megatron was infuriated with Starscream, but he was angrier with himself. Hearing all those truths moved with him in a way he never imagined would happen. His plan to build a better Cybertron did not go as planned. Cities got decimated, and many bots lost their lives along the way. Megatron didn't care much for the last part. It was because Starscream lost his Trine that his "relationship" with the seeker changed. Starscream stopped being loyal and started to rebel more and protest mission decisions.

But, all of that was in the past now; he was a leader, so he had to act like one and, quickly, he straightened up and no longer cared about the words the seeker said to him. He just had to wait for Starscream to leave his quarters so that everything could go back to how it was before.

Megatron didn't know that he would have to wait for nearly two years for that to happen.

Two years, Starscream had holed himself up in his quarters for =two years, he rarely left, and when he did, it was to fly quickly around the Nemesis ship and usually at a time where it was a shift was changing, or late at night. During that time, Starscream has was sorely missed, especially his raid and battle plans. Megatron reached such a desperate point that he had no choice but to make Airachnid Third in Command as Shockwave was more interested in his experiments than anything else. Although the Warlord did not trust Arachnid very much, he did not have much choice since Predaking; despite being mighty, he did not seem to be a good leader outside of that. He still courted Starscream that, until now, never gave him an answer.

Today was another day on the Nemesis spacecraft.  
Soundwave searched for the Autobots' signals on his computer while, Airachnid fawned over Megatron sitting on his throne looking at the passing clouds. He missed Starscream, but he would never reveal it. Without the seeker being around, it didn't seem to be the same. He was very calm, and the Predacon spider trying to pass herself off as a sort of substitute in the power ranking was not the same thing as having the seeker himself, his brilliant mind. Predaking also didn't like Airachnid much. He kept his distance, leaning against the wall near Soundwave with his arms crossed, awaiting new orders.

In those few years that have passed, the dragon Predacon has matured a lot. He now was better at physical fights and created a new technique to air battles that only he could use since he was the only dragon. He also studied the planet and managed to develop resistance to temperature changes. He wouldn't stay in a snowstorm for a long time, but he could withstand more extreme temperatures than any other bot.

Whoever was in the throne room began to hear a crowd outside. Vehicons and Erradicons seemed to be coming together to try to see something. Certain parts said as "so small", "cute", " eensy teensy clawsy wawsy's," could be heard, and more and more agitation seemed to approach until the door opened, revealing Starscream.

The seeker had not changed. Perhaps the only difference was that the finishing of the paint on his body needed a touch-up because it was worn and had, in certain places more precisely on his chassis, small claw marks.

Predaking immediately tried to go to the seeker, but Starscream fired a blaster shot that grazed his helmet. A warning shot as he said he still hadn't forgiven him for what happened in the past. Which was an improvement because the seeker fired didn't aim for the head. Predaking got the message and stopped approaching. He respected Starscream's decisions. 

Soundwave stopped his work to observe him. Starscream suspected that he already knew everything that had happened in those two years. Laserbeak made surprise visits, going in and out of the vent tube, but she never stayed for long as it was too hot for her, and Starscream even sent Soundwave a photo of Laserbeak sleeping on top of his egg. The seeker did not see the mini-casseticon as a threat, and he enjoyed her company. Even though he knew that later she would report everything to Soundwave who, thank Primus, never said anything to Megatron and let the seeker recover and leave when he felt that he and his sparkling were ready.

Airachinid looked at the seeker more as a problem that she should solve with his return since he could lose the position that she won after years flattering Megatron and obeying his every order. She still didn't have the power that she longed for before trying to assassinate the Decepticon leader so that he could take his place.

Megatron didn't show it, but he was relieved inside that Starscream finally decided to appear and that he could finally get back to work, in particular, leading raids to find energon.

However, Starscream was not alone, something was moving hiding behind him, and a small pair of blue eyes can be seen shining. Predaking when he realized it started to get all euphoric, but a look of Starscream looking at him was enough to calm him down, at least a little.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream looked at the warlord that was unfortunately still alive,

"Starscream! Finally, you decided to come out and join us! What do we owe such an honour to?" 

Starscream just rolled his eyes. Megatron hadn't changed at all, "I just came back to work as your servant, Lord Megatron." Starscream looks behind him, "And to introduce someone,"

All attention was on the seeker, including Megatron,

"I want you to meet Starburst" Starscream took two steps forward to make room, but what was behind him followed the steps and remained hidden behind the long legs of the seeker, "Starburst, what did we talk about this morning?"

A small, cute voice answered the seeker, "I would be introduced to other bots that are not Laserbeak and Knockout, "

Megatron looked at Soundwave, amazed by the lack of information about it but first, he was going to have a conversation with his Second in Command. Starscream nodded and showed what was hiding behind him.

Starburst was a small sparkling whose bipedal shape is very reminiscent of dragon armour. The red and silver in her colours were very visible, and the design on the wings that resembled rays attracted attention. On her back were her two wings separated into six segments for better movement. She had total control of the appendages. She had sapphire eyes, and on her helmet along with a crest, she had a kind of visor that was a combat mask and that she could put down to cover and protect her eyes and mouth. Like her parents, she had claws, that in the future, would be very good at ripping mechs to shreds. In place of her right servo was a dragon's head.

"As Starburst is still small she doesn't have enough space to hide all the details of her Predacon shape so she uses her right arm as a kind of blaster but she releases fireballs instead of ion blasts,"

"Ah! About her form, she was kind of inspired by legends about knights of this planet when I told her stories until she went into recharge,"

Starscream saw how pathetic Predaking looked as he stared longingly at Starburst, "Fine, but nothing too abrupt otherwise you will scare her,"

Not seeming to listen, he changed into dragon form and bounded toward her. Starburst was so scared that she transformed into her Predacon form and shot three fireballs hitting Predaking's face, but he didn't seem to care.

Starscream now took the Predaking by his tail, dragged him outside and closed the door. A few explosions shook the quarters before the seeker came back inside by wiping the dust from his hands and closing the door. Megatron could have sworn he heard little whimpers coming from outside.

Starburst in her Predacon form was not a Dragon but a Wyvern. The wings were an extension of her arms. She had sharp little teeth in her mouth and had spines that went from her head to the tip of her tail.

If Starburst were an adult and fully developed, both her forms would terrify any enemy. But for now, she was just a very cute little Predacon,

"Now that everything is resolved I hope things will return to normal. Including you Starscream,"

"Of course, my lord," Starscream bowed to Megatron, Starburst without really understanding why her Carrier did it, copied him, but she put herself so far forward that she lost her balance fell. Starscream took her in her arms while little Predacon held her tears to show that she was a strong bot. Starscream wiped her face and put her on the floor again. Little Starburst started walking around, exploring every inch of it.

Megatron followed her out of the corner of his eye until his attention turned to Starscream, whose attention was on his sparkling until he saw Laserbeak flying alongside Starburst, reminding him that Soundwave everything from him, sparkling pictures included,

"Soundwave, would you mind explaining why you didn't inform me about the birth of Starscream's sparkling?" the tone was not a request; but an order.

The lilac bot was calm, "Soundwave: didn't say why Starscream needed to be alone to create sparkling. Starscream: needed privacy. Stress: would affect development. Soundwave: waited until Starscream and sparkling were ready to leave. "

Megatron grunted, he didn't want to accept that, but Soundwave had a good point. The early years were crucial for any sparkling.

"Soundwave: Has a video of the birth of Sunburst as well as a collection of photos,"

"You have what?"

Soundwave put several photos of Starburst on his computer screen, including photos from before she even had armour ready or even alt-mode; he even had some videos.

"Give me all the videos and photos you have, I want to add my collection,"

"Carrier!!" the poor sparkling covered her face with her dragon hand,

Soundwave put the Starburst's birth video on the screen. It was possible to see the egg moving next to Starscream, who now sat and was completely immobile and just watched the egg. After a few klicks, the first part of the egg breaks to reveal a small tail. A few more pieces broke apart, and now there was only a piece of the egg covering the small sparkling's head. Starscream slowly removes the last part, and now a dark grey protoform, appearing in more or less in the shape of a large, wingless lizard with closed eyes. The video ended with Starscream gently taking the protoform and placing it close to you, hugging you so that he could smell it. 

The video changed to four days later. The protoform now had a more specific shape and had small claws. The video changes for a week later, the protoform, still with its eyes closed, started to stand up, and the first signs of wings began to appear. Video changes for fifteen days, Starburst had already taken a form, but she was still dark grey and guided by smell. Almost a month later, her armour and primary colours began to appear, and she opened her eyes. Video changes for forty-five days, Starburst was developing the spines, claws and teeth. On day fifty-two, she had her armour fully developed and started to make sounds. That was when Starscream started teaching her Vosian.

It was amazing how fast it grew, sparklings usually took a year or more to develop armour and a few more years until programs were fully functional, but because Sunburst was a Predacon, it drastically reduced to two years. Megatron just wasn't even more amazed because he felt something hiding between his legs, and when he looked down, he saw Sunburst trying to hide using his big legs.

"Soundwave: there is also a video of her first bath and the first time she spits a fireball," upon hearing this, Starburst tried to hide even more in Megatron's legs eliciting a small smile from the Leader.

Soundwave sends the files to Starscream, and it was only at that moment that Megatron saw how Starscream looked at him as his sparkling was too close to the lord. Megatron noticed that the seeker want his sparkling close to the ex-gladiator.

"Go back to your Carrier," Starburst looked up to see the grey bot and stood for a while before leaving her hiding place and going back to Starscream, who takes her in his arms.

The seeker then returns to his quarters. As soon as he left, he was followed by Predaking patiently waiting outside, waiting to ask the seeker for forgiveness.

Airachnid scowled. It would be much more difficult to rise in the ranking and complete her plans unless the seeker disappeared. After all, he has not been on the battlefield for years and would be rusty in combat.  
A stray blaster shot to the spark would be unfortunate but not suspicious. The spider's expression lightened, the Autobots would receive anonymous tips on the seeker's mission, and if he didn't die by their hands, Megatron would finish him off.


	7. Chapter 7

Soundwave advised Megatron to put the seeker back into war little by little since he had been out of the battlefield for a long time, and the idea worked. Starscream had improved the tasks and reduced the time between collecting and transporting the energon crystals back to the ship, thus increasing everyone's ration and not only that, he was working better than before.

And today, Starscream would go again to one of the mines that had potential. Despite this mine giving few crystals, the seeker thought that in reality, they had found only a small tip of a possibly large crystal that would be several meters underground, perhaps kilometres. He would be gone for many hours and wanted to leave Starburst with someone trustworthy to take care of her while he was away. But unfortunately, Soundwave was too busy doing missions already assigned to him, and Knockout was attending many bots in the medical area after a meeting with the Autobots, making Breakdown unavailable as well. And Shockwave, Airachinid and Megatron were out of the question! Starscream didn't want any of those bots close to his sparkling. Only one bot remained. 

Predaking.

The relationship between the dragon Predacon and the seeker had improved after Predaking's courtship began, but the wounds of the past were still fresh in Starscream's memory. It would be a while before he had full confidence in the Predacon again. Even if the dragon was not fully conscious before his transformation, it made the seeker ask if Predaking truly wanted him as his partner or if it was something else. 

Starscream took Starburst by the hand to the bridge where Megatron and other bots were. Predaking included. And he went to the dragon who already knew he would take care of his sparkling today.

It was his chance.

"Some rules, Predaking. First: You are not to take her out of the aircraft, Second: Don't to put her in danger, no matter how small, and Third: not to give her treats after hours." Starscream gave the dragon a list of Starburst schedules that included when she ate, took a nap and studied, "And taking advantage of my few hours absence, give her flying lessons,"

Predaking brightly smiled. Starscream letting him give flying lessons to sparkling was an advance in their relationship. Well, at least in Predacon's mind, and he was going to do an excellent job. Starscream kisses Starburst on the helmet before entering the portal. The sooner it started, the sooner he would return to his sparkling.

For almost two hours, everything was quiet. Starscream analyzed the soil while Vehicons mined the crystals and placed them inside a large metal cart. Unknown to anyone, the Autobots were spying on them.

"The anonymous tip was right, Optimus. Starscream is in charge of an energon mine," the ambulance spoke,

"Indeed old friend. It looks like we were wrong to think that Megatron killed Starscream since he is back." The leader of the Autobots responded,

"What are we going to do, Optimus?" the scout asked. He had recovered his voice when the ambulance created a new voice box for him from scratch after years of work.

"Should we attack? Starscream seems distracted analyzing the earth," a blue femme asked,

"Let's watch, for now, Arcee. Bulkhead is at the base and can cover us if we clash,"

The bots nodded their heads and continued to watch. Optimus Prime was still suspicious about the information, given anonymously on a coded and non-traceable frequency. It could be a trap on the part of the Decepticons, but he was not sure. He just decided to observe since they had an advantage because they were in the upper part of the mine.

When he went out to spy on the seeker and the Vehicons, he did not notice his shadow appearing on the ground. The shadow caught Starscream's attention, but he was quiet and didn't show that he sensed the Autobot's presence, nor that he had already given orders to the Vehicons to take the energon cart back to the ship through a portal that opened and closed as soon as a Vehicon pushed in.

Starscream knew that he could no longer make mistakes of any kind. His sparkling life would be in danger if he failed any mission. The seeker now had a reason to stay alive, and not even Unicron would stop him from abandoning that mine. The seeker pretended to tamper with the datapad with his back to the Prime. When he noticed the Autobot's shadow again, this time on him, the seeker quickly turned already with the active blaster and hit Optimus right on his left shoulder.

There was no way a battle for the mine started between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Optimus Prime and his team had the advantage of the terrain, but Starscream was fiercer than ever and, turning into Raptor-22, he started attacking the Autobots from the air by firing his missiles.

The Autobots were surprised by the ferocity of Starscream. The seeker was now on top of a rock and was still shooting at the group with the blaster, making them part. Starscream had not noticed the presence of Arcee, who managed to put herself behind him, and that when she had the chance, she tackled him, making them both fall to the ground.

When Arcee recovered, she saw wounds on Starscream's back. Large scars located on the joints of the wings. There were other scars on his abdomen. Arcee didn't have much time to think when Starscream headbutted her, throwing her off him. He then took out his blaster and shot her hitting her in the shoulder and close to the chest.

With the Vehicons firing at them and Arcee clearly in need of medical attention, Optimus Prime gave the order to step back and asked Bulkhead at the base to open a ground bridge for them. The Autobots managed to enter the portal, but Ratchet realized that the seeker stopped shooting them, allowing them to flee. The Starscream of old would not do it. Being an old bot as he was, he soon realized that the Starscream of now was much more dangerous.

Optimus Prime was in his quarters, deep in thought; what Arcee said about the seeker's scars and what Ratchet informed him shortly after taking care of their injuries made the leader Autobot suspicious. Perhaps Starscream's disappearance had to do with the fact of his scars, the same thing with the ferocity as he battled. Something happened to the Decepticons in that period, and Optimus didn't want to believe it, but the only answer he could get for all that was that Megatron had something to do with it. The anonymous clue also bothered him. Something was wrong, and the leader Autobot thought it had to do with Starscream. Whoever was passing the tips on to him always involved the seeker in some way, as if he were the target and the "anonymous benefactor" wanted the Autobots to eliminate Starscream for them. After thinking carefully, Optimus shared his suspicions with others who agreed with him and who now had only one question: why?

When Starscream returned and reported the incident to Megatron and suggested increasing defences at all of the Decepticon energon mines, the seeker was also thoughtful. It could not be a coincidence that the Autobots discovered that mine just when he was there, alone, to collect the crystals and examine the soil. So he didn't even have time to take a sample or analyze it. The seeker's suspicions only grew when he saw Airachinid bite his lower lip when she saw him coming out of the portal with minor injuries. Starscream knew how to read other bots; he could see the small details and realized that the spider had something to do with it. But without proof, he could not speak to Megatron. Soundwave monitored his every move since the Megatron didn't trust him anymore. And with Starburst being a possible victim of the ex gladiator's fury, Starscream had to be careful with every step he took.

Looking at his sparkling sleeping in the berth in the quarter after the first day of flight lessons, he decided to take precautions and, through a safe frequency, called Predaking to talk to a part of the ship that had no cameras on the lower deck.

"Is there a problem?" Predaking noticed how thoughtful Starscream was.   
Starscream then explained his suspicions of Airachinid and how he had no proof of that and that because of that, he couldn't do anything.

"If something happens to me, I want you to protect Starburst."

Predaking is surprised, "Nothing will happen to you, I will protect you both,"

"Don't underestimate Airachinid. She moved up the rankings in a short time and now she has more power than I do. I can't do anything against her for being my superior."

"This can be resolved if you regain the position you had before."

"It won't happen. I have a sparkling and Megatron sees it as a weakness that can be exploited," 

"Starburst is a Predacon so I can't teach her how to fly or how to fight like a Predacon so," the seeker then turned to face the dragon,   
"You will be responsible for teaching her to control her powers and to protect herself at least until Starburst finds out what her special power is. "

"Special power? What are you talking about, Starscream?"

The seeker sighed and looked side to side, "What I'm going to tell you now mustn't get out of here and Megatron and Shockwave can never find out. Understood?"

Predaking nodded his head,

"I come from the Star family, more precisely from the Vos Star clan. Every Star has an ability. Mine, which, not even Soundwave knows about, is to be able to give a supersonic scream for a certain time. "

Starscream opens his mouth, his tongue retracts, and a kind of small cannon emerges from his throat. After showing it, he withdraws it, and his mouth returns to its regular form, "Not only that, everyone in the Star family has a stronger spark than common bots. A kind of mutation. When Starburst was born I noticed that she had this mutation soon she will have a power of her own,"

Predaking is stunned but notices that the seeker was still hiding something. "Starscream, you can trust me. What else is there?"

Starscream looks at Predaking with some apprehension but decides to tell him, "The Star clan, well ... it's not just a noble clan of Vos."

Predaking gives more attention to the seeker,

"The Star clan is the Royal Family of Vos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starburst Wyvern/Predacon form:


	8. Chapter 8

The days went smoothly after Starscream revealed his lineage Predaking. Sometimes the Seeker wondered why he revealed his biggest secret to the Predacon, that not even Megatron and Soundwave knew. Starscream had not noticed yet, but he had approached Predaking and felt safe around him; he accepted him as a possible Bondmate. Predaking now proved to be a good bot for him and his sparkling.

But Starscream had a dilemma; he didn't know who to leave Starburst with since he had a mission and Predaking was out. Soundwave was also super busy and couldn't take care of little Predacon. Knockout and Breakdown were also out on a mission. Megatron, Airachinid, and Shockwave were never in question in the first place. Consequently, Starscream decided to take little Wyvern with him during his task that was only of surveillance in a determined area that belonged to the Decepticons and had the potential of having energon mine.

It was Starburst's first time she left for the outside world and because it was also the first time that she would fly alongside her Carrier. It made her super excited, but she controlled herself enough not to show it.

For a brief moment during the flight, Starscream forgot that Starburst was not a seeker but a predacon; and decided to slow down his speed. He noticed that his sparkling, even without jet engines, could fly at the same rate and increased the speed as if he were instigating an air race.

Race accepted.

After the competition, they took refuge behind a rock big enough to provide shade for both of them.  
Starburst took advantage of the moment of rest to train her shot with the blaster on a rock, meters ahead. Starburst did not possess an ion cannon like her sire but fired fireballs through her blaster. Starscream watched and created theories about how he could help his sparkling to be stronger. The Seeker saw something he had not noticed before; Starburst's power came from her emotions.

When she concentrated, her aim was better, and the fireball came out more stable when she was frustrated; the ball came out smaller and with less force. Starscream made her take a small break before she shot again. Now, more focused and gathering stronger emotions, she fired. The fireball came out so big and powerful that it caused Starburst to fall to her aft. The stone, instead of having burn marks, was now in pieces on the floor.

Overjoyed, she got up quickly to hug Starscream. An embrace kindly returned by her carrier, who for the first time in a very long time, felt truly content.

Starscream takes the opportunity to be alone with his sparkling and mainly away from Megatron, picked her up and sat on his legs while using another rock as a chair.

"Now that you are older, I'm going to talk about the Star clan, a Clan you are a part of, Starburst,"

"Okay," she scooted closer to hear him better,

Starscream removed a small round black object from his subspace. A crystal family tree appeared in the form of an interactive hologram.

At the top of the crystal tree was the image of a white Aerialbolt with touches of gold and grey,

"This is the first Winglord of Vos, Starboom, He was the first bot to unite the various clans that existed in Vos, the city of jets, and to bring them all together to create a better kingdom for all Aerialbots and chosen to be the first leader and that is how he decided to create the Royal Star Clan where each descendant should bear the name of the clan,"

Starburst stared, fascinated by the holographic images of the aerial bots, "Is that why we have Star in our names, Carrier?"

Starscream caressed her helm tenderly, "Yes Starburst, But that's not the only reason,"   
Starscream selected another Aerialbot smaller than the first,   
"This is Starlight, the first clan to be born as a Seeker, In fact, she was born so early that she did not develop the heavy armour of the other Aerialbots and this gave her the power of speed, She suffered so much that she was betrayed by other members of the Star clan who envied her that she was faster than anyone who ever lived, and it is thanks to it that the members of the Star clan now have a stronger spark than other bots,"

"What do you mean, Carrier?"

“You see, Starburst, the world is cruel, Friends can become enemies and family can abandon you and that is exactly what happened to her, She was betrayed by her family, by her brothers,"   
The little Predacon looked at the image of Starlight intently while Starscream continued with the story,  
"Envied by the great speed that the sister had, the brothers unite to eliminate it making it look like an accident and almost succeed however the brothers Primus and Unicron witnessed the vile act, Primus he was sad but did nothing to help, he was the God of Creation and Life and decided not to interfere and let life go the way but his brother, Unicron, God of Chaos and Destruction did not share the same thought and decided to interfere Unicron appeared to Starlight and proposed an exchange; the first Seeker feeling so much hatred and anger from the brothers who left her there to die after they betrayed her, accepted the god's proposal and he gave a small part of his own spark to her, Starlight survived and now had a stronger spark and different from the other bots, of any bot. She returned and killed the brothers who betrayed her and became the new leader of the clan,"

"What did she give Unicron in return for receiving this power?"

Starscream touches the spot where his nose would be if the bots had noses with his claw tip, "That, my little star, nobody knows. Some say she gave her own spark in exchange, others think she gave one of her descendants, nobody knows for sure, it is the most mysterious of our clan, "

Starburst looks at the family tree and goes closer to the roots, and touched the image of the big light blue bot with lilac eyes with hints of red and white "Who is this Carrier?"

Starscream chuckles a little under, "This, Starburst, is me,"

The little sparkling looked at the image and then her Carrier. In a few klicks, her cry of surprise echoed through the desert; which made Starscream amused by the situation. The Seeker then touched his holographic image and enlarged the image for a better view,

"I was the youngest among my brothers and did not want to get involved with political issues or internal war for succession to the throne. I wanted to be a scientist, to be the first Aerialbot to enter the prestigious Iacon Academy but, being royalty and with the ban on my Sire, Metalwing, the Winglord, I could not make this dream come true so I just decided to abandon everything. I ran away from home and decided to go through a surgical process of changing the frame, "

"After changing my frame, I became what I am today. I even changed my optics and chose to have a lighter frame to increase my speed and, thanks to that, I managed to be the first Aerialbot to enter Iacon Academy and I won many awards for my achievements,"

Starburst noticed her carrier's sad tone, "What happened?"

Starscream looked at her, and after a small sigh, started to explain,  
"I had a laboratory partner, another Aerialbot who entered a few months later, Skyfire, we became great friends and companions but, during a tour of this same planet when it was still just covered of ice, we parted in a snowstorm and I never found him again, I pleaded with the Academy and the Cybertron Senators to create a search team for a rescue but my request was always denied, For almost two millennia I searched for Skyfire myself but I never found it, All of my awards and prizes were taken from me because the Senators thought I was to blame for his disappearance and possible death and because of that, I was expelled from the Academy, my achievements were given to other bots, Grounders, and I fell by the wayside,"

"Is that why you joined the Decepticons?"

Starscream looks at the little Wyvern sitting on his lap and smiles when she sees that, like him, she was smart and understood things quickly, 

"At that time I believed, with all my strength, in Megatron's speech to make Cybertron the same for all the bots, without the existence of noble clans, a Senate created by the people for the people and Grounders and Aerialbots having the same rights, but it was all a dream, Megatron destroyed Cybertron, bombed the city of Vos and many bots lost in the war that was created, Now Megatron just wants absolute power to be able to reign his way,"

"Why are you still with the Decepticons then?"

Starscream patted the head of Starburst and looked up at the passing clouds, "In the beginning, I stayed to protect members of my Trine, I had a Trine, Thundercracker and Skywarp, I met them shortly after I was expelled from the Academy, We joined the cause together, Decepticon, cause that cost them their lives, I continued because I still believed that Megatron could go back to what he was before but more and more I realized that this would not happen so I started to fear him and even try to kill him to finish with hardships until one day he decided to give Shockwave the authorization "

Starscream realized he had been ranting and stopped,

"Anyway, everything is in the past now,"

Starscream put Starburst on the floor and takes her small hand to start walking together,

"Carrier, you didn't explain to me about the part of the Star clan having powers,"

"It really is, isn't it? It looks like I skipped that part, Well, when Unicron gave Starlight a part of his spark, she gained the power to create such a strong light capable of blinding enemies and from there each member of the Star clan has its own power,"

Starburst started to jump with joy, "I'm dying to know what mine will be! How did you discover your power, carrier?

"I was a Youngling when my power first appeared, I was surrounded by children of noble Grounders during a gala who had never seen a Seeker before and they were touching my wings improperly, The fear I felt at that moment made my power awaken, "

"I wonder what my power will be," Starburst was so euphoric that Starscream needed to take her in his arms for her to think about it.

"In due time you will know. We will now return to the surveillance mission before Megatron finds out that we are loitering around and we don't want that, do we?"

"Certainly not!"

Both laugh and leave to continue with the mission. Starburst was given the hologram as a gift. She saw her picture below the image of Starscream, connected by a branch of the leafy crystal tree.

As soon as Starscream and his sparkling's silhouette disappeared among the desert rocks, a group of bots came out of hiding. 

The Autobots had received another anonymous tip saying that the Seeker would be alone on a surveillance mission. They went there to find out if it was true and, if it was, to try to capture Aerialbot to get answers, but Starscream was not alone, and they ended up deciding to stay hidden to see what they were going to do. 

The conversation brought guilt to the Autobots for letting the atrocities happen, but it also brought hope. Optimus Prime now saw that he could bring Starscream to their side if they offered protection to him and his sparkling. Sparkling that everyone now knew belonged to Predaking. Back at Nemesis base, Airachnid was not happy when he saw Predaking welcoming back Starscream from the mission with his sparkling. Whoever saw the scene saw a happy family, but the spider perceived it as a back for her plans and decided to do something about it.


End file.
